dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Blood Dragon armor set (Origins)
} |supertitle = Armor |name = Blood Dragon armor set (v1.0) |image = BloodDragonArmor.png |px = 190px |material = Silverite |tier = 6 |armor = 27.31 |fatigue = 37.5% |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins |set = Blood Dragon Plate Blood Dragon Plate Gauntlets Blood Dragon Plate Boots Blood Dragon Plate Helmet |stats = |notes = Blood Dragon Armor has been updated to version 1.1 in early December 2009 for PC users. The XBox continues to use this version of the armor. Requires Blood Dragon Armor (v1.0) DLC. The chest piece begins in your inventory. Helmet, boots, and gloves can be brought from Bodahn Feddic in the party camp. The helmet is not required for the set bonus. This set consists of the chest, helmet, boots and gloves. |location = Party Camp }} Blood Dragon Armor is unlocked with the Blood Dragon Armor DLC. The code for it is handed out to buyers of a new copy of Dragon Age: Origins (regular or Collector's Edition). The code is only redeemable once. Blood Dragon Armor is included in the Ultimate Edition. Background Commissioned by an infamous Nevarran dragon hunter, this armor was crafted in a time when dragons had almost been hunted to extinction. Infused with their blood, the armor gained notoriety after the hunter died at the hands of men rather than the dragons it was designed to protect him from. Characteristics It is mainly a silver and white in color with a crimson dragon painted upon it, much like the Dragon Age: Origins logo. It requires 38 strength to wear and is made of silverite. When downloaded, you will only have the Breastplate in your inventory. Due to its strength requirement, purchasing the remaining pieces of the set at the beginning of the game (if you have the gold to do so) isn't recommended as it would just take up space in your inventory. The helmet, boots, and gloves can be bought from Bodahn Feddic at the party camp. Summary }} Details }} } |supertitle = Armor |name = Blood Dragon armor set (v1.1) |image = BloodDragonArmor.png |px = 190px |material = Silverite |tier = 6 |armor = 27.31 |fatigue = 37.5% |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins |set = Blood Dragon Plate Blood Dragon Plate Gauntlets Blood Dragon Plate Boots Blood Dragon Plate Helmet |stats = |notes = This is version 1.1 of Blood Dragon Armor introduced in early December 2009. The XBox version has not been updated. Requires Blood Dragon Armor (v1.1) DLC. The chest piece begins in your inventory. Helmet, boots, and gloves can be brought from Bodahn Feddic in the party camp. The helm is not required for the set bonus. This set consists of the chest, helmet, boots and gloves. }} Patch 1.1 BioWare has issued an update to Blood Dragon Armor to fix an issue with the chest piece not rendering properly on a female elf. * DAO_PRC_PROMO_ME - Blood Dragon Armor Exploits and Bugs * Duplicates of each piece of the armor, except for the Chest Plate, can be bought from Bodahn Feddic by disabling the content, force saving, and then reenabling the content. * There is a chance that all DLC items will be removed from the inventory during the Dwarf Noble Origin in some versions of the game. To fix this, you may use the above exploit to regain your items. Your items should now be returned to your inventory. This bug is fixed in patch 1.02 of Dragon Age: Origins, though if you patch after the armor is taken away, you'll need to use the above method to get it back. * The chest piece texture for the Blood Dragon Armor does not render properly on a female elf. This bug has been fixed in Blood Dragon Armor v1.1. * In some cases, after purchasing the armor pieces from Bodahn, you can then buy them from him a second time and thus acquire two sets of each piece of the armor, excluding the plate. * If you have the Warden's Keep DLC, you can place this armor in your Storage Chest and then buy it again. If you don't have Warden's Keep, you can sell the armor to a different merchant and then buy it again at your camp. * When entering new areas the set bonus occasionally disappears. This can be solved by unequipping and then equipping any of the set pieces. * The set bonus only requires the chestpiece, boots and gloves. The helmet may be replaced. * If you had Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening installed when saving a game with the armor set, then it will be needed for the armor set to remain when loading that saved game, even if you are playing the main campaign. * (v1.04, Dwarf Commoner Origin) The achievement award items from The Golems of Amgarrak, Witch Hunt, The Darkspawn Chronicles, Leliana's Song and the Blood Dragon Armor may not be present in the chest after being captured by Beraht. There is no way to get them back. Notes * The Blood Dragon Armor Set doesn't import to Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening. * The armor set can be imported into Dragon Age II. Although the stats are changed, the armor keeps the same appearance. * Once downloaded, the Mass Effect 2 version of Dragon Blood Armor will be available for download through that game's menu. Trivia * As an homage and Easter egg reference to Dragon Age: Origins, the second and third titles in Bioware's Mass Effect franchise (Mass Effect 2 and Mass Effect 3) have included their own versions of Blood Dragon Armor. ** The Mass Effect 2 version is available to players who own both Mass Effect 2 and Dragon Age: Origins (Awakening isn't required). It is given free to the player by Shepard's benefactor, the Illusive Man, upon entering DA:O's registration code at BioWare's website and downloading the content. ** In Mass Effect 3, the player does not need to own titles from both series or need any registration codes. Instead, the Blood Dragon Armor is available for purchase from Kanala Exports' Citadel store. ** The armor's description in both titles details a fictional sport called "Urban Combat Championship" and one of the sport's popular teams, the "Edmonton Blood Dragons". The team's graphic featured on the armor bears a striking resemblance to Dragon Age: Origins' logo, and the appearance of the Mass Effect 3 armor itself shares many similarities with the Blood Dragon Armor in both Dragon Age titles (the eye slit even glows with a strong red), albeit with a clear science fictional influence. Gallery Blood_Dragon_Armor.jpg|Dragon Age/Mass Effect versions of Blood Dragon Armor Blood dragon armor.jpg|Dwarf in the Blood Dragon Armor Bloodarmor01.jpg|Blood Dragon Armor in battle Bloodarmor02.jpg See also * Blood Dragon Armor Set in Dragon Age II. * Mass Effect 2 version of Blood Dragon Armor. ru:Броня Кровавого Дракона Category:Dragon Age: Origins downloadable content Category:Dragon Age: Origins item sets